


After School

by Amos24



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Badass Carmilla, Bullied!Laura, F/F, Fluffy, HSAU, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Laura wanted to do was go home watch some Doctor Who and eat cookies. Obviously the world has other ideas when Laura is minding her own business when suddenly she gets crammed into her locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight in a leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being a multi-chapter story seeing as I haven't done one on here before.
> 
> Please tell If you see any errors or you just want to tell me you hate it or if you love it. Enjoy ;)

It happened quickly, one minute I was standing at my locker putting my books into my bag and the next thing I know I am being crammed into my locker. The lock clicks shut, and I hear muffled laughter coming from the person and their friends as they walk away.

I listen as heavy foot steps get further away from my locker until I can no longer hear them, meaning I am trapped. I wait a moment hoping maybe they'll change their minds and let me out. No such luck after five minutes, I checked my watch that has a light up face, I am still locked in here.

“Hey? Guys?” I call out, no one replies and I start to panic a little. I feel the tears well up in my eyes and my breathing begins to come in short puffs. I soon start to get dizzy from lack of oxygen and It doesn't take long for full blown panic to take over my rational mind.

I frantically bang on the door, and nobody seems to hear or are simply ignoring me, the most likely situation is that everyone has gone home as school finished hours ago and I have only stayed behind because I have journalism club after school every Thursday. 

I soon lose track of time as I smash my shoulder against the door attempting to open the door and failing horribly. Tears are now freely flowing and I collapse on the floor curling into a ball as best I can in the tight space. Lucky I am a tiny person, but it doesn't mean I like small spaces quite the opposite actually.

My crying is loud and probably ugly, I can feel snot covering my face. It doesn't want to stop no matter how hard I try to stop it and I can't calm my breathing which is erratic. I gasp for air as the space seems to get smaller and smaller. 

“Hey, is someone in there?” A husky voice asks through the door, and I never thought I would be this excited to hear another person in my life.

“Yes! Yes please get me out,” my voice catches slightly, it is quiet for a moment then the voice replies:

“Do you know the code?” It takes longer than I would like to admit for my terrified brain to process the request. I am quick to answer when my brain catches up.

“Uh yeah its 30-04-12, please please get me out,” the last part is a silent plea that I am not sure the other person heard or not. I am so so scared, I just want to go home and eat my weight in cookies.

At this point I am standing, slightly leaning against the door and when it opens I practically fall out and into the arms of my rescuer. My arms go around them and I bury my face into the strangers leather jacket that faintly smells of smoke. They try to push me off but I just cling onto them tighter not wanting to let go. They give up trying to push me away and their arms settle awkwardly around me. 

Awhile later and we are still in the same position and my brain catches up to the situation. I hurriedly step back from the comforting arms of my saviour, to get a good look at them. I am shocked to see that it is the schools resident bad-ass Carmilla Karnstein. I stare at the ground in embarrassment, blood rushes to my face painting my cheeks red. I try and come up with something intelligent to say.

I look up and notice a wet spot on the shoulder of her jacket and a little on her shirt where the jacket is slightly open. 

“Uh, ah sorry I think I got snot on your jacket,” I have to hold back the urge to smack myself in the head, to avoid looking like a complete and utter dolt. 

I cover my face with my hands and wish I was anywhere but here. I hear soft laughter and I peak through my fingers to look at Carmilla. Her smile is beautiful and not condescending.

“Thanks for saving me, I have to go now,” I move to leave as fast as possible when a hand on my arm stops me. 

“It's dark out, do you need a lift home?” Carmilla's voice is soft and reassuring. I nod my head unable to form words, a random act of kindness from a person who I have seen knock someone out before.

She smirks softly while holding her hand out for me to grab. I hesitate, she rolls her eyes and takes my hand into hers. It is calloused and rough while still being warm and comforting. She pulls me along and we walk side by side for the short distance to the parking lot.

We reach the parking lot sooner than I would've liked, she lets go of my hand and I try to not look disappointed. Getting over my not unwarranted disappointment, I note that there is only a small maroon car and a sleek black motorbike left in the car-park. I cross my fingers hoping its the car.

She walks over to the motorbike and I try and come up with an excuse as to why I can't ride home with her. I really want to but my father would freak if he saw me arriving on that, on the other hand its getting quite dark out and the only other way home is if I walk. I weigh up my pros and cons, oddly enough there is more pros then cons.

“Are you going to stand there all night cupcake?” Carmilla's impatient voice works like a bucket of ice water and I shyly walk over to her with blushing cheeks.

When I get closer to her, she proceeds to toss me a dark purple helmet, I fumble to catch it and almost drop it. Smirking she places a black one onto her own head. Carmilla moves smoothly to straddle the bike, starting it up with a loud broom. She helps me onto the bike, I sit awkwardly not knowing what to do with my arms or how close is too close seeing as there isn't much room.

“Put your arms around me, I promise I won't bite,” her voice is muffled, “unless you want me too,” 'is she flirting with me?' I ignore the maybe flirting and follow her instruction. My arms are loosely wrapped around her and she is extremely warm something I didn't notice while I was hugging her earlier. I lay my head onto her shoulder and she unexpectedly speeds out of the parking lot. 

I feel her chuckle and I just grip her tighter as she speeds up even more. My hold gets even tighter as we go around a sharp corner and I close my eyes hoping we don't crash.

We reach my house in no time at all, and I am shocked to find that she knows where I live. 'I don't remember telling her', I rattle my brain for when I might have told her and I come up empty.

“You know where I live?” I am slightly impressed and partially worried. She lifts her visor with her eyebrows raised.

“We used to carpool,” she gives me a half shrug and her voice is nonchalant. I nod my head but we used to carpool in the third grade. 

“Thanks again,” I smile softly as I walk towards my house.

“Cutie,” I turn back to look at Carmilla not sure what to expect, “you still have my helmet on,” she gives me a half smile and I blush even redder than before.

I take the helmet off and give it to her. She hands me a piece of paper with a scribbled phone number. I look at her questioningly.

“If you need my help again,” is Carmilla's oddly shy explanation, she slips her visor down and takes off on her bike leaving me smiling like a dork in my driveway.


	2. What a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, I wasn't able to get anyone to read over it but myself. Point out any big mistakes and ill try and fix them as soon as possible. If you would like to tell me how much you love it if you hate it, it'll be much appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, there was no sight of Carmilla not surprising, she ditches most days, and the weekend finished too quickly for my liking. It is now unfortunately early on a Monday morning and the hell they call school has began. I tend to get here early to get away from the rest of the student body for as long as humanly possible, and while I am at it maybe get some study in before class starts. 

I make sure the halls are void of life, 'don't want a repeat of Thursday,' before gathering my books into my arms and making my way to the library. The librarian usually opens it before school starts so people can get work printed or to just study early in the morning. Prudence, the librarian is a kind old lady I have come to know well, seeing as I eat my lunch in the library most days.

“Hello dear,” Prudence greets me as I walk in, her arms are full of books and there is another trolley full that needs to go back onto the shelves.

“Hey, do you need a hand?” I sometimes help her in the mornings when she has too much to do or if I have nothing important to do. I place the texts books I am holding onto the table I normally use to study.

“Could you please?” I nod my head yes while moving to take the books out of her arms, she gives me a grateful smile going to her desk to do some other work. 

I move along slowly replacing the books to their rightful places easily, I know this library like the back of my hand and it has calming effect to be doing something plus it makes the lonely mornings go a little quicker.

The first morning bell rings as I place the last book onto the shelf, I grab my books and wave good-bye to Prudence. I walk out the door as someone walks in knocking my books to the ground, they don't stop to help me and I even hear laughter making me think it might of been on purpose. I groan staring at my spilt books, and paper is everywhere from a folder that broke awhile ago from an incident like this one. I kneel down picking them up roughly and its going to take longer than I have time for. 

I hurry to gather everything together without accidentally leaving anything of importance behind. I stand looking around thinking I have got everything and some sheets of paper are thrust close to my face, I look up the arm till I reach the face of the owner. 

A teenage girl with a lopsided smile and long fiery red hair thrown into a ponytail greets me, I immediately identify her as being Danny Lawrence sport star of our school and someone I have never talked to before but we do have English class together. Her smile is infectious and I find myself slightly smiling back taking the offered sheets. When I stand next to her I am a almost considered a hobbit compared to her.

“Hey Laura right?” Her eyes twinkle happily and I nod my head stupidly.

“Uh yeah,” my voice comes out in a squeak, I cough cheeks colouring in embarrassment. 

“Thanks for...” I gesture my hands to the papers that had been spilt. Danny smiles opening her mouth to reply when the late bell rings loudly covering what she was about to say. Danny gets a look of panic on her face and she starts backing out the door.

“Sorry I got to run,” she says regretfully, “see ya 'round Hollis,” she calls out over her shoulder as she jogs away.

I stand there not fully registering that the late bell had rung because not only had Danny known my first name she also knew my last name and here is me thinking she didn't even know I exists. 'Whoa don't get to full of yourself, Danny is nice to everyone'. I see people rush past me and my brain kicks into gear and I am soon rushing to my first class of the day; AP mathematics.

I walk as fast as possible down the halls reaching my class as Mr. Vordenburg calls my name.

“Here,” I say almost completely out of breathe, walking to my assigned seat. My seat is in the middle of the third row next to some people who hate me, I would normally pick the front row except in this class everyone is forced to sit in certain seats.

“That'll be a detention after school today Ms. Hollis,” Mr. Vordenburg says in a accented sing song voice.

Mr. Vordenburg passes me a yellow detention slip with a self-satisfied look on his face. I heavily drop my head onto the table with a low groan nobody would be able to hear. 

“Do you want to make it a weeks detention Ms. Hollis?” Vordenburg asks with an all knowing smirk.

I shake my head no and open my textbook to where we had last been. For some reason Vordenburg has it out for me, I have no clue what I have done to cause him to hate me this much and no matter what I do I can't fix it.

I watch as the clock slowly ticks over to 10:25 and the 90 minutes have gone slow. I try to move quickly to leave the room fast when the bell finally rings. I get out of the door when a foot gets in my way and I go splat against the ground. Paper and books go flying for the second time that morning, my head hurts and I taste blood in my mouth.

A small pause where no one moves or makes any noise, something that doesn't take long to change. The crowded hall erupts into laughter and my visions goes wobbly with tears. I feel someone come up to me and touch my shoulder, and I flinch away from them.

“Hey its ok,” a familiar husky voice whispers into my ear. I turn to see Carmilla kneeling next to my sprawled form on the floor. She helps me into a sitting position, and carefully inspects my face for injury. I try and smile at her through my tears something dribbles down my chin, her face turns to one of shock but quickly turns into her normal emotionless expression.

“Lets get you to the nurse,” Carmilla's voice is full of concern. She helps me stand and my knee throbs fiercely with the movement. People continue to stare, Carmilla glares angrily at them, 'if looks could kill hers probably could right now', and they look away going back to whatever they were doing before I was tripped.

Carmilla gathers my papers and books together in an unsorted heap. It doesn't take long to reach the nurses office and we are greeted by one of the nurses Dorothy.

“Oh dear what happened?” She ask while gently sitting me down on a plush seat. She carefully looks me over for injuries.

“She was tripped,” Carmilla's voice is quiet and I had almost forgotten she was there.

Dorothy gives me a sad look, this isn't the first time I have been in her office for being tripped over.

My only injuries seem to be a bruised knee and bitten tongue. The nurse hands me some water and orders me to gargle and spit it out to rinse the blood from my mouth. After I am done rising she gets me some more water to drink, Carmilla stayed with me the whole time even through the bell indicating morning brake was over rang 5 minutes ago.

“You can go now, take it easy for the rest of the day,” her voice is full of concern, she hands us both a late note and I smile gratefully.

Carmilla and I walk in comfortable silence. We go to my locker, she waits for me to get my books and she then walks me to my class. Carmilla is hesitant to leave me acting like a protective guard dog the whole trip.

“Thanks again for helping me out,” I say moving to enter the class and she smiles while slowly backing up to leave.

“Any time cutie,” she smirks walking off leaving me feeling giddy.

I enter class handing the teacher my note, and I go to sit next to my kind-of-friend/ lab partner Lafontaine. I get there and a note is slipped over to me, they ask if I am ok and instead of writing back, I smile with my thumbs up. That seems to satisfies them and they leave me alone.

The rest of the day goes by without anything else happening, and I don't see Carmilla either. I just hope the rest of the week goes smoothly, 'who am I kidding it never does'.


	3. Carm's Spin on the Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the story from Carmilla's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little early and slightly shorter than my other chapters. I haven't had anyone to read over it again so I am sorry for any mistakes and if you see any huge mistakes please inform me and i will try and fix them as soon as humanly possible.
> 
> Tell me if you love it or hate it but most of all enjoy it :)

When I arrive to school it is extremely windy and the clouds are dangerously dark, I arrive almost an hour late, making it in time to catch morning break. I leisurely walk out of the parking lot at a sloth’s pace, I calmly light a cigarette and it takes a few goes because of the wind. Inhaling the deadly smoke causes my chest to do a familiar clench searching for oxygen and being deprived, white smoke curls out in front of me with a soft exhale. I stretch while walking adjusting my practically empty bag on my shoulder. It holds a spare lighter, pencils and an art book.

I reach the front door to the school, I take one last drag before stomping it out the useless stump that once was a satisfying cigarette. I stuff my bag into the locker before searching for Laura, knowing she'll be alone during the morning break. She usually sits outside, 'maybe not today because of the rain', I look out the window encase she is and spot her sitting under a tree reading.'Doesn't she know it's going to rain?' I shake my head making my way to her.

Laura is so distracted by her book, and she doesn't notice me in front of her, rolling my eyes I ungracefully flop down next to her not caring about the dirt or the weather. She still doesn't notice me, 'must be a very thrilling book', I lean over to try and see what she is reading but is unsuccessful. She has the books cover bent over the spine, I wince for the poor books abuse.

“Hey cupcake,” I say loudly and it succeeds in getting her attention, “that is not a way to treat your book.”

Her eyes go wide, her mouth drops open and she starts her cute thing where she stutters. I smile softly, touching her arm and it seems to calm her down enough for her to talk properly. 

“Uh, hi Carmilla,” she seems a little unsure about what to do now, 'she is not used to other people being friendly' it makes me angry to think someone would hurt her, I don't let it show otherwise it'll ruin our small moment. 

“What are you reading,” I ask trying to get her to relax a little. She looks at me then to her book contemplating whether she should tell me or not for I might laugh or be mean to her about her choice in books, 'hasn't she got that I am on her side?', her obvious mistreatment by fellow students causes my blood to boil even more and I need to take a deep breathe, I smile reassuringly at her to speak.

“The first Harry Potter,” she is quiet and I have to lean in close to catch what she said. I nod my head with a big smile of course she would like Harry Potter, something I know almost nothing about.

“I have read the whole series before and this is my third time reading them. I have watched all the movies they are amazing, but the books are way better,” she unsuspectingly continues to speak, and she does it all in one breathe. She looks shocked that she had said that much, her eyes lose their sparkle and her smile fades. 

“They must be good,” I try and get her to smile again, for I miss it already. 

Her face lights up and her sparkling smile returns. I feel a smile tug at the ends of my lips and it is all because of this tiny person.

“There is 7 books and the first is the best,” she shows me the well worn copy of 'The Philosophers Stone'.

I curse as the bell rings, our time together comes to a end and we both raise to leave. I watch as Laura heads to the other side of the school in a rush, she turns giving me an enthusiastic wave that I lazily return.

Now I have geometry so I need to retrieve my bag and text book for the next lesson. 'I will be needing my art book if the lesson is boring as usual'. The lockers are tall and fairly wide painted an ugly pale yellow, and it surprises me that they fit someone into them. I am not sure who locked Laura into her own locker but when I find out they are going to wish they never joined this school.  
I arrive late, and I don't get pass the teacher Mr. Vordenburg when he hands me a note with a smirk on his wrinkly face.

“Ms. Karnstein, the principle wants to see you in her office,” I wish I could smack that irritating smirk off his stupid face. I shrug, turning around and leave before I really even entered.

The receptionist is young fresh at of collage, ignoring her I move past and she gesture for me to stop and go to her. She smiles when she sees me following her silent instructions. I smirk back, and show her the note. 

“Hey,” I squint looking at her name badge, “Stephanie, I was requested to be here by the principle.” I don't bother saying anything else and enter the principles office much to Stephanie’s dismay. 

The principle has her back to the door, talking on the phone to someone important and annoying by the looks of her facial expression. She looks up when Stephanie enters as well looking flustered, she says something into the phone and then hangs up.

“Sorry, she just ran past me I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen,” the receptionist continues to babble that she is sorry and I just laugh at her incompetence.

“Hey Mum,” I say interrupting Stephanie’s frantic apologies. The principle/my Mum, angrily glares at me.

“That is ok Stephanie, you can leave now,” Mum dismisses her with a wave of her hand. The receptionist leaves quietly and a little pale, I wave as see goes.

Mum's glare intensifies and I feel it burning a hole in my forehead. I swallow hard trying not to choke on my own spit, not much scares me since I was little but this women, yeah she scares me, 'not that I let her see how much see really scares me'.

“A faculty member saw arriving late and smoking this morning,” I shrug and she narrows her eyes at me. She sticks her hand out wordlessly asking for my cigarettes. I roll my eyes, pulling the packet out of my jacket pocket and roughly throwing them onto her desk. 

“Is that all your highness,” I ask with obvious anger and disrespect for my authority figure.

“Yes, you are lucky I don't give you detention for a month and ground you for twice as long,” she hisses at me with mutual anger.

I leave in a huff, not bothering to return to my lesson, 'guess I'll go buy some more smokes', with that thought in mind I leave the school for the rest of the day.


End file.
